I Lizzie McGuire am Cute, Blonde and Bi?
by xol CoCo lox
Summary: *Chap 8 is up* Lizzie has been a good girl but when she gets sick of it she explores but something happens that will have to change it all
1. Default Chapter

I Lizzie McGuire am cute, blonde and BI???  
  
Ok you guys wanted it back here it is!!!!  
  
~~~The title really doesn't have to much to do with the story~~~  
  
16 year old Lizzie McGuire opened the door to her house after walking  
  
home with her two best friends Miranda and Gordo. She went up to her  
  
room and decided to write in her diary after a long day.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Lately I have been looking at Miranda and Kate and a lot of the girls at my school differently. I have been noticing what they wear and how big their breasts look and what there butts are like. I have also been looking at Gordo differently. He is getting cuter, more muscular, more mature and more perfect. I know I like him I just don't want to admit it. I think my problem is, is that I am sexually deprived. People at school have been talking about sex so much lately and I am so lost.  
  
I closed my notebook and thought about what to do in my time of  
  
depravation. My parents aren't home and Matt is at Lanny's. So I decided  
  
to explore my body a little more, something I had never done. I slowly  
  
began to undress myself. I walked over to my full-length mirror and looked  
  
at myself. I slowly touched my breasts. It felt good. I liked it. This was different, something I had never done. Now I was confused on what to do next. I walked over to my computer, turned it on, and opened my downloading software. I typed in sex, since it was the only word I knew. About a million things came up. On came up that said two Lesbians eat each other out. Not know what eating out was I clicked on it and waited for it to download. I also saw another on called two chicks masturbate I didn't know what that was either so I clicked on it. It finally finished and I first watched the "eating out" one. After this video was over I had the most amazing feeling through out my body and I was wet in my lower area. I decided to watch the second one. That one had taught me how to masturbate. It looked fun. I ran over to my bed jumped on and started to rub my vagina or pussy as they called it. It felt so good. I started to run harder and harder and harder. Then something happened….something great. I just suddenly felt so alive it was indescribable. At first I thought I peed on my bed but I later learned I had an orgasm. The next day at school I wanted to show Gordo and Miranda how much I had learned. At lunch Gordo was talking about something or other so I turned to Miranda and said "Miranda I have a question" "What is it Lizzie" she asked "Have you ever masturbated?" Miranda just started at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "Have I EVER WHAT" she almost screamed "It's a simple question" Seeing as how I wasn't getting any information out of her I turned to Gordo. "How about you Gordo? Ever Jacked-off??" He turned a bit red but did answer. "Yes actually I have. Why the sudden interest Lizzie"  
  
"Well because I just learned myself how to yano masturbate and I like it"  
  
Miranda finally fessed up and told us she has masturbated before. Everyday  
  
now I would go home download porn and finger myself. I was becoming a  
  
sex-crazed addict. I became like all the girls on there and I started to shave.  
  
I was starting to get sick of myself and I had to have the real thing. So who  
  
should I try first Miranda or Gordo? 


	2. Chap 2 Gordo

Chapter 2…I have decided  
  
They next day was a Saturday. Thank god so I could have Gordo come over and see what I can do.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gordon! May I please speak to Gordo?"  
  
"Sure hunny" I could hear her yelling for Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really" I replied "I was just wondering if you could come over?"  
  
"sure Lizzie is anything wrong?"  
  
"No not at all I am just lonely. Matt is at Lanny's AGAIN and my parents are out somewhere"  
  
"OK Lizzie I'll be right over" Since he was coming over and I know he likes me since Kate Saunders said so I should probably get changed. Or maybe Not that way he wont expect it. I will just write until then.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
I asked Gordo to come over today. I kind of want to know what it's like to have sex and he would be a good person to loose my virginity to. I am really excited but also a but scared. I have heard he likes me so it shouldn't be too hard. Right? There is the doorbell gotta run.  
  
I ran down the stair as fast as I could. "Hey Gordo! Come on in" "Thanks for getting dressed up for me Lizzie" I had kind of forgotten I was still in my sheep pajamas. He was looking at me though seeing as how the shirt shows my stomach.  
  
"So you wanna come upstairs?" I asked  
  
"m ok" we ran up to my room and sat down on my bed an began to talk for awhile. There was a moment of silence and that's when I felt it was going to happen. His eyes were just staring into mine and I felt it. We both leaned in for a kiss. It was amazing. There were just sparks flying though me everywhere. I loved the feeling it was prefect. The kiss got way more passionate then the one in Rome. Our tongues dance to a rhythmic beat. We finally pulled away due to the lack of air.  
  
"Lizzie, I have been waiting forever to do that. I mean when you kissed me in Rome I wanted to go farther but it didn't."  
  
Lizzie just looked at him and took a deep breath. You're ready Lizzie she told herself. She leaned in closer to Gordo and kissed him again. This time she laid him down on the bed. She let her hands explore Gordo's body. It felt so right. (I know I changed from 3rd person to 1st but it was getting to yuck as 1st so I am now telling the story). Lizzie wanted to go farther. She was longing for it. She felt it. She then began to move her kissed downward toward his neck and chin.  
  
Lizzie had been straddling Gordo and he liked it. She sat up and removed her shirt. She started to unbutton his. A few minutes later the two of them were completely naked and under the covers.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo paused, "Are you sure your ok with this because I can stop right now"  
  
"No Gordo don't stop I am fine. I like it and I want you. I have wanted you forever."  
  
"Lizzie I am so glad to hear you say that." He said right before entering her tight virgin body. Lizzie winced in pain and realized it was ok. Gordo saw the distressed look on her face so he slowly entered farther.  
  
"OW" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"What!?! Lizzie are you ok" Not wanting to be a dork she told him that she was fine and that she just hit her head on the night stand. Gordo continued. Lizzie climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again. He flipped her over and started to kiss down her body. She found on of her 36 B breasts and began to suck on it. She loved the feeling. Not before long the two were covered in sweat and screaming their brains out. Finally they were done and it was the best thing either of them had ever felt.  
  
"Gordo I am going to take a shower alright?"  
  
"Sure babe" he gave her a quick kiss and let her go. While she was in the shower Gordo got dressed and decided to look around. He saw an open book lying at the end of the bed. Not knowing what it was he read it and it was Lizzie's latest journal entry. 


	3. Chap 3 Poor Gordo but Matt helps

The second Gordo read that entry he felt to feelings. Betrayal and hurt. Not being able to hold back the tears he left Lizzie a note and told her he had to leave. Gordo was waking home with tears streaming down his face when he saw Matt riding his bike home. Matt stopped to ask him what was wrong and Gordo spilled his guts.  
  
"Ya see Matt as you probably know I like Lizzie I have liked her for who knows how long"  
  
"Ya so tell me something I don't know"  
  
"Well anyway I came over today and we kind of..you know had sex"  
  
"Um ewww my sister and sex that's gross but don't worry I wont tell mom or dad. Lizzie and I have actually been getting along. (Matt had matured he is like 15). But wait this is what you have been waiting for why are you upset?"  
  
"Well after we were done she got in the shower and I saw he journal and it said that I would just be a good person to lose my virginity too and I know he likes me so it wont be hard. So she basically used me"  
  
"Oh ouch"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well I guess I will casually bring it up and try to find something out"  
  
"Thanks Matt you're a big help"  
  
"No problem. Oh and Gordo I am really sorry"  
  
"Thanks Man"  
  
Back in Lizzie's room she had just read the note that Gordo had left her.  
  
"Maybe something is wrong I should call him" Lizzie called but when Gordo saw McGuire on the caller ID he didn't answer it.  
  
"Hmm oh well"  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well I did it and it was good I liked it. I was so easy but it kind of hurt. Gordo came right into it too. Well now to find out if I like girls my next challenge will have to be Miranda. She may be a little harder but she was always seemed a little bi so we will see. Well I am really tired so I will write tomorrow. Lizzie went to sleep. 


	4. Chap 4 Miranda

I have decided to add animated Lizzie cuz it would be funny.

** Animated Lizzie

WARNING!! SLASH!!!

Chapter 4 – Miranda

As the bright Californian sun peeked into Lizzie's room she groggily woke-up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the clock and it read 12:36. 

"Urg" she groaned as she flew back down onto her bed pulled the covers over her head and reached for the phone.

"Hey Miranda wanna come over and stay the night?"

"Sure Lizzie I'd love too. I will be over a little later ok?"

"OK see you in a bit"

~ Click ~

__

Dear Journal,

Miranda is coming over today and I am really nervous as to what will happen.

I really want to try it but I don't at the same time because Miranda is my nest friend and I don't want to lose that. Oh well I better get going

Lizzie*

Lizzie got in the shower, got dressed and applied her make-up. She figured she still had more time before Miranda came over so she decided to call Gordo.

"Hello" an oh too familiar voice said on the other line

"Hey Gordo!"

"Oh eh…er I can't talk"

~ Click ~

*Well that was rude*****

Lizzie just stared at her phone and shrugged it off.

Ding Dong

"YAY!!" Lizzie screamed as she ran (or more tripped) down the stair and opened the door.

"Randa!!" The two girls quickly hugged and went inside. They messed around until about 12:47 AM when Lizzie thought it was time.

"Um Miranda can I show you something"

"Sure Lizzie what is it"

"Come here" Lizzie lead Miranda by the hand to her computer. Lizzie turned on some of her favorite lesbian porn. The two girls just stared until some one finally spoke up.

"Uh…uh Li..L…Lizzie"

"Oh shit Miranda I shouldn't of sho…." Lizzie's words were stopped my Miranda's lips. 

*Whoa!! Randa calm down *

Lizzie was taken aback but didn't complain so Lizzie happily kissed back and gently wrapped her arms and made her way toward her bed.

*Ok this is tough *

Lizzie pushed Miranda on the bed climbing on top of her and breaking the kiss.

"Lizzie have you been curious too because I have. I just want you to know I am not full lesbian I just want to try."

"Me tooo" Lizzie groaned as she pressed her lips to Miranda's again. Miranda once again broke the kiss to remove Lizzie's top to reveal her 36 B cup breasts covered by a black see through bra. Lizzie did the same to Miranda who underneath was wearing a red lace bra covering her 34 C cup breasts. Lizzie removed Miranda's bra and began to suck happily on Miranda's nipples.

"Oh Lizzie" Miranda groaned, "Oh god yes" Lizzie got up and removed her pants and panties along with Miranda's and stuck her head in between Miranda's legs.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LIZZZZZZZZIEEEEEEEEEE" Miranda screamed. Lizzie loved hearing her name being screamed. Lizzie kept sucking and nibbling at Miranda's throbbing clit. She then went and kissed Miranda after she came making her taste her own juices.

"Your turn" Miranda giggled. Lizzie was already extremely wet between the legs and couldn't wait for Miranda to be down there.

Miranda began to suck one of Lizzie's already hard nipples teasing her before she went down on her. By now Lizzie was horny as ever and she forced Miranda's head down to in between her legs. By now Lizzie and Miranda had traveled to the floor. Miranda lightly flicked her tongue across Lizzie's organ. She repeated this a few times before making slight circles around her swollen clit.

"Oh yea fuck yes do that again Miranda" Miranda drove her tongue straight into Lizzie's area and lightly flicked in and out. In a matter of moments Lizzie arched in pleasure and released her juices all over Miranda's face and she happily lapped it up. Lizzie and Miranda sprang up and stared to make out happily again this time they were rapidly fingering each other until they came again. After that it didn't take long or the girls to fall asleep.


	5. Chap 5 Confronting Gordo and a girls nig...

Lizzie awoke with a pounding headache and barley any memory from last night. She looked over to find Miranda sleeping next to her and it all came flooding back.

"Well which did I like more Gordo or Miranda. I love them both dearly, but I think I felt more passion with Miranda and it just felt right. What about poor Gordo what if I lead him on?"

Lizzie picked up her phone and called Gordo.

"Hello" someone said

"Hi Mrs. Gordon is Gordo there?"

"No hunny he is at the library."

"Thank you" We hung and I wrote Miranda a note. I told her when she woke up to come to the library, because I needed to talk to Gordo so badly.

She got dressed as quickly as possible and ran to the library. She saw Gordo sitting in the corner doing his book report.

*whoops got to remember to do that *

"Hey Gordo"

"Oh…erm Hi Lizzie" He didn't make much eye contact.

"Gordo what is the matter over that last few days you have been ignoring me and I am really not happy what is wrong"

"YOUR…you aren't happy Lizzie?!?! I should be the one not happy" Gordo rose to his feet, "Lizzie I know everything. That morning when I woke up I saw your journal and I know how you just wanted me for sex." His eyes were not filling up with tears as were Lizzie's.

"Bu…..but Gordo" Lizzie sobbed.

"But nothing Lizzie. Goodbye!" Gordo left Lizzie weeping in the library.

"Hey Lizzie" She looked up to see Miranda. "Oh my gosh what's wrong"

"Miranda how did you feel about last night?"

"Well to be honest I felt a lot of passion between us"

"So did I. Does that mean we love each other"

"I think so"

"Oh Miranda I need to be honest with you" 

Lizzie was now balling and Miranda could barely understand her. 

"Well ok. Before you came over I had sex with Gordo. I needed to know my sexual preference and I figured it out, while I loved being with a guy I liked being with you a little more. But we had something that Gordo and I didn't, we had passion."

"OK well why are you crying?"

"Because Gordo knows that I sort of used him"

"Oh well that's bad, I see the problem. Come on Lizzie lets get you mind off this and lets go shopping!" Lizzie was so happy that she had Miranda.

The two girls returned to Lizzie's house with about 7 bags on each arm.

"Thank you so much Miranda" The two quickly kissed and Miranda called her mom to see if she could stay another night as Lizzie's.

"Randa lets do something fun"

"Like what?"

"M & M"

"Oh yea I would love to do him"

"NO Miranda not Eminem M & M. Movie and a Make over."

"Ohhh. I love movies and make overs"

"Ok Randa you raid my make-up drawer and I will get the movies and popcorn."

Lizzie ran down stairs, put popcorn in the mic and got a bunch of movies including: Zoolander, Lord of the Rings, Barbershop, and Blue Crush and ran back upstairs.

"OK ready" Lizzie said, "I am just going to change into my PJs"

"same here" they quickly changed and got ready for the fun night ahead.


	6. Chap 6 Notes and a shock

Lizzie and Miranda were becoming closer then ever before. 

"You know Lizzie I am really glad that we are together"

"Me too you mean everything to me Miranda and I mean everything" The two girls shared a passionate kiss before returning to the crowed halls of Hillridge High.

Gordo had yet to speak to Lizzie and she was getting pissed.

"Gordo you have to talk to me sooner or later. You can't ignore me you whole life"

"Watch me" he replied coldly.

Lizzie just threw a heavy sigh back at him.

"Randa how will I get him to talk to me?"

"Write him a note"

"What if he just throws it away?" Lizzie protested

"I'll make sure he won't"

"Thanks Randa you're the best"

"Duh" Miranda replied they embraced then walked to their class. They hadn't yet told anyone about their "relationship" and weren't planning on it.

"Now class today we will be studying the form of paper making through out history" Mr. Dig stated

'OK Randa I am going to write it this is far too boring to listen to"

Dear Gordo,

PLEASE don't just throw this away just read it. I am so sorry for what you read and I didn't want to hurt you by it. I am just a 16 year old trying to find her place in the world and I needed you to help me through it, and you did. I wasn't trying to use you. You even told me after our kiss on the balcony in Rome how you wanted me to be your first and I wanted likewise. You were my first and I am very happy about that, and I know you are too. Gordo I need you there for me I am so wrecked with out you.

Signed,

Lizzie

Lizzie folded the note and gave it to Miranda to give to Gordo.

"Ms. McGuire, would you please tell me what the Egyptians used as paper"

"Uh erm..uh" Lizzie frantically looked around the room for help and noticed Larry mouthing something to her.

"Sorry Mr. Dig I can't think of the name give me a sec……uhhhh" Lizzie looked harder, "Oh papyrus"

Mr. Dig eyed her knowing she didn't know the answer but he let it slide.

When class was let out Lizzie ran over to Larry and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Larry" When she backed away from the hug and Larry turned to leave she saw Gordo just staring at her. He had obviously seen the two show their affection. He looked as if he could cry.

"Gordo" she managed to whimper, "It's not what you…"

"You know save you breath for Larry, Lizzie" He turned and walked away as Lizzie leaned her head against the locker and started to cry. Miranda was there to comfort her.

"Lizzie, it's ok"

"Don't give him the note Miranda, not yet. There is something I need to check on.

"whats that" Lizzie leaned over and whispered something in Miranda's ear and she gasped.

"Lizzie no you can't, we'll go and make sure. After school we will find out"


	7. Chap 7 You'll be fine

The end of school didn't come quick enough for Lizzie, but as soon as it did she had Miranda by the hand and down to the drugstore.

"Lizzie calm down you'll be fine"

"I don't think I will Miranda but we'll see" They got what they needed and went back to Lizzie's house.

"Miranda I can't do it right away I have to wait I think my life out."

"Its ok Lizzie I understand just call me as soon as well ya I will see you tomorrow" Miranda kissed a sobbing Lizzie and left her to sob some more on her bed.

"I can't believe this is happening to be me. This fucking sucks why is being in high school so damn hard." As Lizzie layed on her bed too freaked out to move and her cheeks tears strained were black from mascara she decided it was time.

She slowly got up and proceeded to the bathroom. 15 minutes later she emerged refusing to look at what was in her hand. She put it face down on her dressed and walked over to her phone and proceeded to call Miranda.

"Randa I did it"

"What did it say"

"I don't know yet. I haven't looked I want you to be here with me when I could. Could you possibly come by?"

"Sure Lizzie I will be right over" Not even less then five minutes later Miranda arrived ready to comfort Lizzie.

"Hey girl how are you holding up?" Lizzie burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Oh Miranda it's horrible you have no idea about the feeling going through me"

"Come on Lizzie lets go upstairs" Miranda helped Lizzie up the stairs and sat her down in her favorite chair, she knew that would help a little bit she also handed Lizzie Mr. Snuggles.

"Ok Miranda I think I am really will you please bring it to me"

"Sure baby, but I want you to know that no matter what I am behind you 110% and I will still love you with the results."

"Thank you so much Miranda you being here mean so much to me" Miranda walked over to the dresser and picked the pregnancy test up and handed it to Lizzie

"On the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Cliffie HAHAHA!!!!!


	8. Chap 8 Is Lizzie Ok?

"Three" they both said together. 

"Oh Miranda I just can't do it"

"It's ok Lizzie just take you time"

Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"Lizzie" Jo McGuire yelled, from outside the door, "Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Is Miranda still there?"

"Mom one at a time please I am fine I just hit my head and Miranda and I were laughing at my stupidity"

"Oh ok hunny. Miranda should probably go home soon"

"NO" Lizzie yelled, "We are doing a project"

"Oh well in that case take your time"

"Bye mom"

"Would you guys like some cookies?"

"No mom we REALLY need to finish" Lizzie stressed. Miranda was just chuckling to herself in the corner.

"Miranda this is NO time to laugh I may have a fucking baby growing inside of me at this very moment"

"Sorry" She quickly pulled herself together and shut up.

"Ok Miranda will you get me the manual thing and tell me what color means pregnant?"

"Sure"

"OK Lizzie Blue means pregnant and pink means not"

"OK" Lizzie inhaled deep and exhaled.

"It's ok Lizzie you can do this your fine" she told herself

"One"

"Two"

"Three" Lizzie flipped the pregnancy test over and looked at the result, and immediately burst into uncontrollable tears. Miranda couldn't tell if they were from problems or happiness.

"Lizzie"

"Oh shit Miranda, it's blue. I am pregnant, with a guys baby who hates me more then dog shit"

Miranda started to silently cry along with her best friend and lover in the whole world.

"Lizzie baby you'll be fine we just need to think through this and figure out what we are going to do." Lizzie looked into Miranda's brown eyes and felt safe. Miranda looked down into Lizzie red and swollen hazel eyes and she knew that she would be ok.

"Miranda thank you for being there for me"

"No problem baby"

"How I am I going to tell Gordo? He hates me more then anything in the world"

"Call him and try and talk to him" Lizzie kissed Miranda on the cheek and crawled over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" Mrs. Gordon answered

"Hello Mrs. Gordon, it's Lizzie, may I please speak to Gordo?" She sobbed

"Lizzie dear Gordo says he isn't taking calls"

"Please Mrs. Gordon it's VERY important"

"OK" Lizzie heard Mrs. Gordon yell to Gordo to pick up the phone.

"Hello" Gordo said non-enthusiastic on the other line

"Gordo, Gordo it's Lizzie" she stuttered

"What do you want Lizzie? Would you just leave me alone already, and stop crying for me."

"Gordo please stop" She cried harder

"No Lizzie you hurt me and you deserve the same treatment you gave me. Your worthless and you mean absolutely nothing to me." Lizzie dropped the phone and cried as hard as possible barley being able to breathe. Gordo immediately felt he had been too hard on her.

Miranda picked up the phone.

"Gordo" she said, "How could you be so mean to her?"

"I really didn't mean to" he said. Miranda leaned over to Lizzie.

"Can I tell him" Lizzie nodded

"Gordo I just can't believe you"

"Miranda tell me what? Why was Lizzie crying did someone hurt her?"

"Gordo..Lizzie..Lizzie…she's pregnant,….with your baby."


End file.
